


I Wish It Was That Simple

by mariaptapia12



Series: Birdflash Multiverse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birdflash if you squint - Freeform, Depression, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Not Okay, Suicidal Thoughts, WALLY IS DEAD, but he's a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaptapia12/pseuds/mariaptapia12
Summary: Wally West is still dead and Dick Grayson is falling.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Birdflash Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695301
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	I Wish It Was That Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more: alotoffandomtrash.tumblr.com

It was hard to argue with the angry voice in his head these days. The voice that reminds him that he is alone and will always be alone. Because being poison to everyone is all he's ever gonna been good at. Dick should be more used to that angry voice (On the bad days the voice sounds like his own, but on the average days it's the voice of everyone else), but somehow it still got to him.

He knows he should get up. He knows that the best he could do is get up and patch up the wounds from last night's patrol, but he doesn't even know if he wants to breathe right now. Yet he still gets up, he doesn't think he knows how not to. He finds himself sitting down in his couch eating dry cereal out of the box, wounds hazardly stitched together and cases all around him as he pretends to watch the news. He pretends like it's not worrying that he doesn't even remember how he got there. He wonders if life had ever not been this numb haze of nothingness. He stops that thought immediately because he honestly doesn't want to know the answer.

"Are you ever gonna look at me?" Dick ignored him, not in the mood to talk to a dead man. "You can't ignore me forever Dick. Please, look at me."

There was something in his voice. A hint of pain so sharp that Dick spared the redhead a slight look from the corner of his eye. The ghost of his friend walked over to stand in front of his shitty tv and Dick could only sigh. Because of course, this was his life. He's barely holding himself together as it is, he's hanging by a threat and destiny continues to add the ghost of his dead best friend on top of it.

"Dude, please. I'm begging you. You look worse every time I see you. Call Bruce. Call someone." The fake Wally looked a lot more tired, worn-out than last time he saw him. He looked at the date on his phone and he realized that it was two weeks ago. He had hoped the Wally hallucinations would have died out quickly, like the ones of his parents and Jason. But Dick knew better than anyone that life just wasn't kind like that.

"Dick Jonathan Grayson. You need some help. Please."

"You are not real." Dick could only whisper to himself through closed eyes.

"Yet here I am. Worrying about your stupid ass. Nothing changes even after death I guess." Wally lets out a short laugh, it sounded so empty. "Dickie. Please, if you're not gonna call someone, at least go to the grocery store and buy some real food. Take a shower or clean up this mess of an apartment. Just stop looking like your dead. You're scaring me." The last sentence was only a whisper, but Wally was close enough for him to pick it up.

If Dick was honest, _he was a little bit scared of himself too_.

"Dickie, buddy, why don't we take a trip?" Dick opened his eyes. Big sad blue eyes met green and Wally was smiling down at him with a smile that seemed painful. "Let's take your gym bag and fill it up with some clothes. How about that?"

Dick wasn't sure what compelled him to do so, but maybe it had something to do with the voice Wally was using. It sounded like the tone he used when he was thirteen and got the flu. He covered him up with blankets and took care of him, something that he hadn't experience from anyone other than Alfred since his parents died. But not even Alfred can mimic the warmth serenity of his mom and dad cuddling him until he felt better. Wally got _so close._

Dick ended up dressed in a pair of jeans and one of his only clean shirts. He threw the gym bag over his shoulder and he knew the moment he was standing by his from the door where he would end up. He turned to the ghost Wally, who had been following close behind him the entire time. " _Thank you_." Were the only words that could escape his mouth. Fake Wally smiled through his ghostly tears and Dick felt the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, but he didn't. He turned back at the door and decided to take a stand outside the safe numbness.

**A month later Gotham news exploded as an anonymous tip was dropped off saying, Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward was spotted checking into a mental facility.**


End file.
